New Monsters In The Hotel
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: This is a story of when Mavis and Johnny wanted to go to a Halloween Party together. They didn't expect was that a week before Halloween, they made a new friend. She is a cat creature, named Kat,they thought she was awesome but there was one problem about her.She was a bit of too much of a trouble maker when it comes to having fun.And she has a friend.I ONLY OWN MY OC CAT AND VIVI.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week before Halloween and everyone in Dracula's hotel were doing just fine. They just do what they usually did.

Mavis then heard about a party the humans were gonna throw. It was gonna be a Halloween costume party. Everyone was gonna dress as whatever monster they wanted and since everyone in the hotel knows that humans are safe now, they of course were able to go to the party.

Mavis asked Johnny if he wanted to go with her.

"That'd be awesome Mavis!" Johnny said, sounding excited.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Mavis said. "But I'm still gonna ask my dad if you and I can go. He may like us dating now, but sometimes he still is pretty overprotective with me,"

"Yeah. Drac sure is," Johnny said.

They laughed and they looked around the hotel to find Dracula. When they finally found him, Mavis spoke up.

"Hey dad," she said.

"Mavy wavy? What is it?" he asked her, smiling.

"Well I heard that the humans were going to throw this awesome Halloween party next week," Mavis started. "We know now that humans are safe and everything. So I was wonder, can Johnny and I go to the party?"

"Yes you can Mavis," Dracula said. "You're 118 years old now and I trust you. You and Johnny can go to the party together. Who knows. Maybe you guys can make a new friend."

"That'd be so cool!" Johnny said, jumping into the conversation.

Mavis nodded in agreement once he said that,

"It'd be cool if Johnny and I made a new friend so the three of us can always hang out together," Mavis said.

"Maybe that'll happen," Dracula said.

Later on during the day, outside started looking nicer than before. Mavis and Johnny wanted to go to a walk together in the woods. They told Dracula they would go for a while and be back soon.

"So is it okay if we make it back here a little later dad?" Mavis asked Dracula.

"It's fine by me. Just be careful," Dracula said.

"We will!" both Mavis and Johnny said at the same time.

Mavis and Johnny left the hotel to take a walk in the woods. One thing they didn't know for sure is that they were gonna meet someone who was gonna change their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Mavis and Johnny were taking a walk together in the woods for a while since it was a nice night.

"Things are gonna be great Johnny!" Mavis said excitedly. "We're going to the Halloween party and we're gonna have a blast!"

"And it'll be awesome to spend it with you," Johnny said to her with a smile.

That made Mavis smile right back at him.

"Things just get better and better," she said.

After a while of walking, outside just kept getting darker and darker. Johnny wasn't expecting it to be this dark at night. The sky was getting covered with clouds.

"Whoa Mavis," Johnny said. "It's getting dark outside. And I mean a lot!"

"Well if you're scared, we can get back to the hotel if you want," Mavis offered.

"Me? I'm not scared!" Johnny said, acting brave. "I was just saying it's getting so dark, but we will stay here for a while longer!"

"Nice choice," a female voice said.

Mavis and Johnny looked around, confused. Who was that? Was it a human? Or maybe a monster? It couldn't be a monster from the hotel. Neither Mavis nor Johnny recognized that voice. It was the very first time they heard it.

"Ummm...hello?" Mavis spoke up after a few seconds.

There was no response.

"I'm Mavis," Mavis continued anyway. "And this is Johnny-"

Mavis tried to point next to her, where Johnny was at. But he wasn't next to her anymore. She turned around and he was hiding behind her.

"Whoa Johnny!" Mavis said. "You are scared after all."

"Ummm," Johnny said, trying to deny it. "Nuh uh!"

Mavis rolled her eyes playfully at him. She knew he was.

"I'm scared myself," Mavis said "I don't recognize that voice. But I am trying to be friends with who it is."

"Well-," Johnny was about to say, but got interrupted.

It was the voice again. With a loud laugh.

"Muhahahaha!" the female voice laughed. "There is no need to be scared of me!"

"I'm not scared!" Johnny said, looking around. "Now where the heck are you?!"

"Look at the bushes behind you two," the voice said.

Mavis and Johnny turned around and they gasped as they saw glowing hot pink eyes in the bushes. There was no doubt now that it was a monster.

"That's a monster?!" Mavis asked in a shocked way. "But I never heard that voice before!"

"I'm no monster from Hotel Transylvania," the voice said. "I came from far away."

"Show yourself!" Johnny said before Mavis can respond to what the voice said.

"Hehe," the voice giggled. "Sounds like fun. I will!"

Suddenly a shadow jumps high above from the bushes and into a tree.

Mavis and Johnny took a bit of a closer look at who it was. It was a young looking girl. She looked like she was around the age of Mavis maybe. She had blonde hair with pink highlights, a purple long sleeved shirt, jeans and black boots. Her eyes were the dead give away that she wasn't human in appearance. They were hot pink and were glowing in the dark. That was a give away that she wasn't human. That and that she's able to jump from high above, higher than a human. She even started purring and licking on of her hands like a kitten.

"My name is Kat," she said. "I'm 117 years old,"

Mavis gasped at that. That means Kat was literally one year younger than her.

"I'm traveling everywhere," Kat continued. "I'm looking for a place to live. I'm hoping maybe the hotel,"

Mavis then smiled at that. Kat didn't seem as bad as she and Johnny thought she was at first. She actually did seem nice and cool.

"Maybe we can get to know each other while I introduce you to my dad's hotel," Mavis said. "I'll tell my dad that Johnny and I met you here."

"Perfect," Kat said. "I'll turn myself into my monster form of myself."

Kat shape shifted herself from the human girl form she had into one that was a cat creature.

"You'll fit in just right," Mavis said. "Right Johnny?"

Johnny was impressed now. He did think Kat was pretty cool and he nodded.

"It could make the hotel funner," Johnny said. "So sure!"

Kat then jumped off the tree and smiles at both Mavis and Johnny.

"Believe me, I'd make anything fun," Kat said.

That's when Mavis, Johnny and Kat were leaving the woods to get back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of walking, Mavis, Johnny and Kat have all made it their way to the hotel.

"And this," Mavis said as she was pointed at her dad's hotel. "It's Hotel Transylvania!"

Mavis then started doing an impression of her dad, "Bleh bleh bleh!"

Kat starts to laugh.

"Wow Mavis! What was that?" she asked.

"Oh you'll get used to it," Mavis smiled. "It's this thing my dad does. He tries to deny it, he does it!"

Anyway Mavis opens the door to the hotel. That's where Kat sees all the monsters in the hotel and gets impressed.

"Wow!" Kat said as she looked around. "I'm impressed! This is heck of a hotel!"

After a while of Mavis introducing everyone in the hotel to Kat, Mavis was ready to introduce Dracula to Cat.

"Now you'll meet my dad," Mavis smiled at Kat. "Gotta warn ya though. My dad is sometimes overprotective. Not as much as before, but he still is."

"Come on!" Kat said, not believing it. "He can't be that bad!"

"Well...," Mavis said, not sure what to say. "I'll just show you him."

Mavis finds her dad Dracula somewhere upstairs and she and Johnny were ready to introduce him to Cat.

"DAD!" Mavis yelled out before Dracula expected.

"AH!" Dracula jumped and looked at Mavis, relieved it was her. "Mavy Wavy! It's you!"

"Yeah dad," Mavis sighed with a smile. "Anyway Johnny and I found a new friend around my age."

"You guys really did?" Dracula asked, shocked for a second. "Who is it? A human?"

"No," Mavis shook her head.

"That's impossible!" Dracula said. "Around your age and yet a monster we don't know? But how?"

"Well she just traveled around here not long ago." Mavis said and then turns to Johnny, who then brings Kat to them.

"This is Kat!" Johnny said. "A cool girl Mavis and I met."

Dracula looked at Kat, observing her. He saw that she was in her cat form instead of human.

"She's a cat creature?" Dracula asked. "I never seen her before."

"It was surprising for me and Johnny too," Mavis said. "And Johnny was scared."

"Nuh uh!" Johnny denied.

But Mavis knew he was anyway and Dracula can tell as well.

Dracula then smiles at Kat and says, "Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!"

"Bleh bleh bleh!" Cat did an impression of him, remembering that Mavis did it earlier.

"Excuse me!" Dracula said to Kat, shocked that she did that. "You think that too?! I do not go "Bleh bleh bleh"!"

"Wow! Mavis was right!" Kat laughed.

Dracula looks at Mavis in a shocked way.

"Why does everyone think that?" he asked her.

All Mavis does was laugh and then changes the subject. "So can Kat stay with us?"

"Well she seems...," Dracula looks at Kat. "Interesting.."

"So that's a yes?" Mavis asked excitedly.

"Okay! Fine!" Dracula responded. "As long as the whole "Bleh bleh bleh!" thing ends soon!"

Mavis laughs and then she and Johnny shows Kat around the whole hotel and where she'll be staying.


End file.
